ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
KittyToons Presents: Space Jam
'''KittyToons Presents: Space Jam '''is a 1996 American live-action/animated sports comedy film starring basketball player Michael Jordan and featuring the Kittytoons cartoon characters. The film was produced by TBA and directed by TBA, with TBA and TBA directing the animation. Nigel Miguel was a basketball technical advisor. Released theatrically by Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Cartoon Studios, Columbia and KittyWorks on November 15, 1996, the film tells a fictional alternate history of what happened between Jordan's initial retirement from the NBA in 1993 and his comeback in 1995, in which he becomes embroiled in events involving Oliver Orphaned Kitty & Winnie Wolfpup and their friends. Space Jam opened at No. 1 in the US and grossed over $230 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing basketball film of all-time Plot Cast Live-action cast * Michael Jordan as himself ** Brandon Hammond portrays the younger version * Wayne Knight as Stanley "Stan" Prodolak * Theresa Randle as Juanta Jordan * Bill Murray as himself * Larry Bird as himself * Charles Barkley as himself * Patrick Ewing as himself * Shawn Bradley as himself * Larry Johnson as himself * Muggy Bogues as himself * Thom Barry as James R. Jordan, Sr. * Penny Bae Bridges as Jasmine Jordan * Dan Castellaneta and Patricia Heaton as basketball fans Cast * Joey Lawrance as Oliver * Russi Taylor as Winnie Wolfpup and Phamasta * Billy Joel as Dodger * Cheech Marin as Tito * Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis * Richard Muligan as Einstein * Bette Midler as Georgette * Jocelyn Blue as Pound * June Melby as Bang * Catherine Reitman as Bupkus * Charity James as Blanko * Colleen Wainwright as Nawt and Summer Penguin * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen * Susan Blu as Sibella * Candace Hutson as Winnie * Patty Maloney as Tanis * Jim Cummings as Fiz * Bill Farmer as Wally and Wilbur Non-speaking Disney and KittyToons * Fagin * Jenny Foxworth * Lobo Howler (Early Verision) * Mummy Daddy * Phantom Father * Papa Werewolf * Daddy Dracula * Frakenteen Senior * Kermit * Gonzo * Animal * Piggy * Camila * Prisca * Beep * Thumper * Miss Bunny * Flower * Bluebell * Bambi * Feline * Ronno * Nanny * Mr Stadler and Wardlorf * Wayne and Wanda * Drac * Mavis * Jhonny * Dennis * Griffin * Murray * Oliver's Orpahned Kitten Friends * Lady * Tramp * Scamp * Tod and Copper * Max Goof * Roxanne * P.J * Genie * Abu * Magic Carpet * Rajah * Lago * Aladdin and Jasmine * Jafar * Cats, Crows and Owls from the Haunted Mansion * Mowgil * Baloo * Bagheera * King Louie * Shanti * Jaq and Gus * Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Sheba Beboporeba * Rosco * Skiddoo the Mouse * Shamus T. Goldcrow * Nastasshia Slinky * Calamity Man * Toaster * Gas * Iron * Gingerbread * Shoe * Car * Horse * Hat * Princess Oriana * Pim * The Dogs From Oliver and Company, 101 Dalmations, Lady and the Tramp and Clifford the Big Red Dog Trivia